


a little kiss is a definite possibility

by alvisable



Category: VIXX
Genre: Enemies to... Something Else, Hongbin-centric, M/M, They are Rivals, baseball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvisable/pseuds/alvisable
Summary: Hongbin had always considered Jaehwan his rival. In the fields, they were always trying to defeat each other. But one day, their team members decided that they should just get along, until the dare was asked. And the little kiss happened.





	1. [1] a little kiss is a definite possibility

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. Mostly for self-indulgence. Also, my knowledge of baseball is pretty basic but I really love this sport, you know. And I thought, Kenbin Baseball AU it is. (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta-ed. Mostly for self-indulgence. Also, my knowledge of baseball is pretty basic but I really love this sport, you know. And I thought, Kenbin Baseball AU it is. (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

The second their lips met, there was a deafening silence. Both of them were frozen; lips half-parted, head half-tilted, clearly not wanting to get away from each other. But they should. They _had to_, and this had been what, more than three seconds already? Dang, of course it was that _long_ already.

When they finally parted, Jaehwan whispered with a smirk, “Are you done with that?”

Hongbin objected and immediately snarled, “Don’t act as if this was all on me. _You _started it!”

“I didn’t. _You_ are the one who agreed to do it.” Jaehwan huffed, eyes directed away from Hongbin, a slight flush appeared on his cheeks.

Hongbin was amused with that reaction, but kept it cool. He cleared his throat and chose to go back to his seat in the middle of the room, where their college friends were already drunk and probably didn’t even remember they had dared Hongbin to kiss Jaehwan. Besides, he shouldn't act too excited or else Jaehwan would turn it on him all over again, as if _he_ was pining over the older all this time. Well, he _didn’t_, okay?

Jaehwan and Hongbin were just rivals in the field—or so they originally thought. It had always become their personal ambition to beat the other. Whether their team was on defense or offense, they’d made sure the other would lose and that their team gained victory. Hongbin, for example, liked to make the most of his advanced throwing skill. Whenever he was the pitcher, almost no player was lucky enough to hit the ball right. If they did, well, it was too rare Hongbin couldn’t even remember if there was even one player being capable of overcoming his throws.

It was different with Jaehwan, though. And, Hongbin hated to admit it, but at first he was puzzled too. He thought that Jaehwan was harmless and that he was just like another player from other teams that would not be able to defeat Hongbin.

They were all wrong.

Jaehwan was basically hitting Hongbin’s pitch in the first try and even succeeded in reaching the first base. He was also the one who made a whole run without any problem, and from then on, Hongbin made sure he wouldn’t let his guard off. The younger made his practice longer, even longer than before. Two hours became three. Twice a week became almost every day. His captain, Taekwoon, was worried he’d overworked himself, but Hongbin persisted.

Once, their ninth inning was tied. It was all thanks to Jaehwan’s endless home runs and Hongbin’s endless triple hit when he was a batter. Hongbin’s running practice did really come in handy. (And, Taekwoon appreciated him for that in the end, although still urging him to take some rest—and _yes_, Taekwoon had said, _Hongbin deserved it_.)

It was until their recent game that the team decided Hongbin and Jaehwan took things way too seriously. Taekwoon and Hakyeon, as the good team leaders they were, decided to have a party for their teams. It was purely for fun, held in Wonshik’s apartment, along with the presence of booze.

They played a whole lot of board games, deciding to stop because—again—Hongbin was way too ambitious towards Jaehwan (and vice versa). They watched a national baseball match on TV, yet Jaehwan started boasting how he could've done so much better for his team, and in return sparked Hongbin’s defense system before they started arguing again. Not wanting to take things further, all of the teams decided to eat some food before proceeding to the idea for their next activity: a truth or dare game.

It wasn’t hard to predict that Jaehwan and Hongbin both chose dare every time they had their turn, and none of them had failed to do the challenge. They were all just ridiculous and (supposed to be) _fun_ thing to do—having a duet together (which came out pretty nicely—Jaehwan’s soft voice startled Hongbin, and Hongbin’s deep voice was creating a slight blush on Jaehwan’s cheek and he was sure didn’t even imagine it), mimicking some cartoon characters, and even spoonfeeding each other. The last one was way too embarrassing, but none of them backed down. And soon, the game had turned into some gambling of “which one of them gave up first” and every time their friends were wrong, they took a sip.

And they were all a mess.

Even more of a mess when Sanghyuk, innocently, dared them to kiss.

It didn’t have to be in the lips, though. It could be anywhere—a quick peck on the cheek would be fine. Not even doing it was also a possible choice, considering how drunk most of them were.

Yet, they took the dare, willingly.

And before any of them knew it, their lips met.

... Which brought them to the present.

Jaehwan was busy looking away, Hongbin stifled a silly grin. What had possibly gone wrong with them? They were supposed to be rivals, in the field, outside the field. They were basically on each other’s neck pretty often, and if their team members tried to get them closer and get over with their rivalry, it wouldn't work. It would never work even in each of human being’s wildest dreams.

However, when he thought of it a little, Hongbin felt his heart hammering. Maybe not louder, but certainly, it was there. The kiss was nice too, if he was honest. Jaehwan’s lips were surprisingly soft and sweet and... addictive. _Holy crap_, he really wasn't pining over that smug-disguised-in-innocence player, was he?

But maybe he did. Or he did not. He had no idea, how could he have in the first place? It was just a kiss. A little one. A kiss no one was aware they had done to each other, no matter how short, no matter how random and absurd and possibly confusing.

Jaehwan and Hongbin were not an item that could ever work, and he truly believed in that.

_Also, this is just a game. Nothing will change,_ Hongbin mused, frantically. He kept convincing himself as he watched Jaehwan scoot closer to Sanghyuk’s side. The older’s expression had gone back to normal, and Hongbin should be happy. _Dammit_, he _was _happy. He shouldn’t feel like this. It was nothing.

_Stupid kiss_, he thought again, pressing his confusion deeper and deeper. _This wouldn’t have happened in the first place if it wasn’t for the dare._

_.... But, I **do** win, right?_

He shrugged, letting his eyes closed as sleepiness slowly drifted his consciousness away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is inspired by Justin Bieber's Kiss and Tell (and yes, the title is from the lyrics! >w<). I was just listening to it and was having the urge to write a 1k fic, and here it is! I couldn't believe I could write this much in a sitting! (*>艸<)  
Anyway, thank you so much for reading!! It really means a lot! ( ˘ ³˘)♥


	2. [2] baby take a chance or you’ll never ever know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the aftermath after their kiss and one of them being oblivious about the whole situation. (´uωu`)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter title is inspired by Justin Bieber's lyrics again, this time from Boyfriend. >w<
> 
> Enjoy the story! ^3^

To Hongbin, saying “_no_” was like a second nature. He was used to it. He didn’t have a problem with it, nor feeling guilty after the person he said it to made a disappointed expression, or whatever.

You see, to Hongbin, he didn’t even have to say it directly. Sometimes he could just stare, or sigh, or a simple “_I’m busy_” would usually work.

But perhaps, it was different with Taekwoon. They met each other almost every day. Taekwoon knew how Hongbin rejected anything that might not come to his liking. He knew when Hongbin would agree to go somewhere with his friends, with their teammates, even if it was a short dinner after practice.

So it was rare to have Hongbin said yes, but it was also a hard work.

And Taekwoon was persistent.

When he asked Hongbin if they could spend their summer holiday with Hakyeon’s team, the younger’s response was not unexpected. He directly answered Taekwoon with a stern “_no_”. He didn’t elaborate on anything, whether he had other business to attend to or if he had made any appointment. He didn’t have to. But since Taekwoon was persistent, he couldn’t just let it go.

During the final weeks of their semester, Taekwoon asked Hongbin again and again to join them. There would be just six of them—other than Hakyeon and (obviously) Jaehwan, Wonshik and Sanghyuk would tag along. According to Taekwoon, the five of them even agreed to adjust their schedules with Hongbin’s.

“It’s a bit too extreme, no?” Hongbin offered a gentle criticism, slightly raising his eyebrows while Taekwoon only stared back at him with unnerving glance. Sure, it was deadly and freaking scary for other people. But just like how Taekwoon was not affected by Hongbin’s constant rejection, the younger felt no horror from Taekwoon’s intense stare.

The older didn’t say anything, just shrugged and stopped bothering Hongbin any further. Although of course, the next day, Taekwoon started mentioning all the places that they would visit. Mostly, the batting cages they could rent for a few hours (or a whole day if Hongbin wanted to), and visiting some baseball stadiums to watch some home games as a way of refreshing.

Since this went on for days until the holiday just came, Hongbin stopped to think for a while, catching Taekwoon’s surprised reaction (though he gained his composure back not long after). Hongbin was curious—especially about the whole plan that seemed so sudden. It looked very well-prepared too, as if they had thought of everything and Hongbin just had to come along. It wasn’t necessarily suspicious, but Hongbin wanted to know, too. Just in case.

“I wouldn’t even be surprised if this plan involves us visiting Banpo Hangang Park, and then watching the rainbow fountain in Banpo Bridge or something.” He smirked, imagining this scene was too amusing for him. He might not know the other members from the opposing team that well, but from how their characteristics were shown freely in their last _crazy_ party, it was no wonder if some of them (presumably: Hakyeon, Sanghyuk, and even Jaehwan) loved to watch some magical rainbow fountain. _Heh, how silly,_ he mused.

“So you want to go to Banpo and watch some rainbow fountain?” was Taekwoon’s response and he looked even more amused than Hongbin. “Why, you should say so earlier. We would be more than glad to welcome you. I didn’t expect that to come from you, Hongbin-ah, but it’s a great idea. I’m sure the others would like that.”

“Huh? But, _hyung_, I didn’t mean to—”

But Taekwoon had gone and waved his hand to Hongbin. He only looked back while adding, “I’ll text you when to meet! Please don’t be late; everyone has tried their best to arrange this, you know.”

So here he was right now. Sitting along with the other five members while eating and chatting amiably. And already, this is the first time Hongbin couldn’t say anything other than “_yes_”. He could just bail and not come altogether, but he also realized Taekwoon might have some kind of strategy to strengthen their bond as fellow baseball players. So if he wouldn’t want to ruin their team’s reputation, maintaining a good friendship would be a good choice.

That was what he originally thought.

Everything sounded like bullshit the minute he saw how Hakyeon never stopped clinging over Hongbin's leader, but it was too late, _so whatever, I guess._

* * *

“Are you that impatient to wait for the fountain that you didn’t show any enthusiasm as you’re supposed to?" Taekwoon spoke to Hongbin, who hadn’t said anything after their current meal. There was no smile too, but Taekwoon was obviously not guilty by this development. He just wanted to see the younger gettinng along well.

“You know that’s not the case,” Hongbin replied coldly, didn’t even bother to filter his tone. He didn’t do anything much other than tagging along the others, chatting mostly with Wonshik and Sanghyuk because he found them a lot less annoying than the other alternative (Hakyeon was mostly with Taekwoon too, and he wanted to avoid Jaehwan as much as he could, so Sanghyuk and Wonshik were his only choice).

He hated to admit it, but since the night the dare was asked, Hongbin had lost a lot of concentration during practice. His stamina was still as great as ever, but he seemed like he was a novice pitcher other than a skilled-one. So many members had been able to hit his pitch within seconds and minutes, and it was exhausting to see. When he switched and tried the batting instead, he couldn’t make any single score. He ran fast, but not fast enough to reach the base and got hit by the balls numerous times. That, and not to mention the final exams had come even much closer. His brain clearly needed a break.

Did he think about Jaehwan that much? God, Hongbin wished he could firmly say _no, he didn’t_. But that was not the case. That was not what happened at all. Not even close.

He thought about that kiss, so much that he was sure it had driven him insane. He wanted to know what was the reason behind all this craziness and flustered reactions he had. Wanted to talk about it with other people, but too afraid to get judged. Wanted to say something to Taekwoon, implicitly or even explicitly, without worrying that the latter would think of him as someone weird.

Was he weird? Did he even consider himself so?

Not even a bit. Hongbin was fully aware that this was just his _freaking_ mind, overanalyzing everything. That was just a kiss. A single one. He shouldn’t let his heart pounding, trembling whenever the image of their kiss came across his mind. Shouldn’t let his cheeks reddened without any warning whenever he caught Jaehwan in his sight—especially when the older realized he’d been stared at and then smiled back at him.

_Gosh. That smile._ It made his heart pounding faster, and just made everything in general worse.

“Hongbin, please stop that. You’re worrying me.” Taekwoon nudged his shoulder gently to get the younger out of his zoning out.

Hongbin only averted his gaze and snapped, “I didn’t even do anything.”

“Heh.” Taekwoon snorted, _clearly_ buying that. “You should talk to him.”

“Talk about what?”

Taekwoon raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t even ask whom I refer to, so you know the answer already.” Then, he stood and straightened his back before continuing, “The rainbow fountain would start after this. Don’t miss the chance.”

_I don’t even think it would be necessary,_ Hongbin thought, wondering if he only denied what he truly felt, or just starting to overanalyze again.

* * *

He wasn’t quite sensible of what actually happened, but everyone seemed to leave him behind with Jaehwan. The older just walked beside him to get a closer look at the fountain, and they were just like that, strolling in silence until the first spray of water coming out from beside the bridge.

Colors started to fill the darkness. Purple, and yellow, and pink, and white; blinding and beautiful.

Hongbin could hear Jaehwan gasped in astonishment. He looked over for a bit, and just like before, the older realized his gaze. He muttered _damn it_ like a faint whisper, but he heard a chuckle next to him. Clearly he wasn’t so skillful at hiding his spying (or rather, _stalking_) activity.

“Hongbin-ah,” Jaehwan started, his melodious voice sounded calm, somehow even persuasive, “what do you think if we’re together?”

“Huh?” He took a second longer to actually grasp what Jaehwan meant. “As in, together _together_?”

“Mm-hm,” Jaehwan glanced up. Another smile plastered on his face.

_God,_ Hongbin mused again, looking away now. It was too much to take. Jaehwan could just be... so cute and ethereal his heart couldn’t even. “We can’t,” he replied at last, his tongue felt bitter. It wasn’t right, his heart told him. But he thought it was the best reply. “You see, I don’t really mean to brag. But I’m always the best pitcher in every team I was in, and though it’s hard to admit, you’re not a horrible batter either. We’re like, on the opposite sides from the beginning. One of us should always win—they even have the Perfect Pitcher and Perfect Hitter to begin with. We, being together and all, obviously _won’t_ stand a chance.”

Jaehwan frowned at his answer, although he didn’t say anything immediately.

Hongbin still felt guilty for saying that, but _for what_? He didn’t say anything wrong. All of it was true. What if this were just a prank their friends had on them, and they just wanted to see how Hongbin would react? If he said yes from the beginning, if he even gave any sign that it was okay for him and Jaehwan to be the actual _boyfriends_, and it was all just a joke, they would certainly laugh at him. It would feel like he was clowning himself, hoping—even just for a bit—that they might stand a chance. That they could work things out. That it definitely had nothing to do with being a pitcher or batter. Just Hongbin and Jaehwan, the two lovebirds definitely head over heels about each other.

_Ugh,_ he shuddered. Even thinking about that was enough to get Hongbin’s stomach churn.

But even after all the extended silence, Jaehwan was still quiet. Hongbin was worried (just a bit!), so he asked if he was okay.

“No, I’m fine,” Jaehwan blurted, his tone was quite indignant. He even huffed in front of Hongbin and all of that only made the younger irritated at the sight.

_Well,_ Hongbin thought, _I was right, after all. Their plan failed miserably and it’s clear that Jaehwan’s intention to take revenge on me—of whatever this is—had floundered out of his control._ Hongbin caught a short glimpse at Jaehwan, and his smirk was visible when the light of the fountain touched him. _Strike two, Jaehwan-ah,_ he averted his gaze, excitement still clouding his head, _I won again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually plan to make another chapter of this Baseball AU, but I'm so bored and I ended up spewing 1.8k-ish words of their reactions, lmao.
> 
> Also, we've been well-fed lately and I really like seeing Jaehwan leaning closer to Hongbin during their group photos, and the pining and the unrequited love are just all over my head so I felt like I had to get it out of my system and here they are~~ >3<
> 
> I have no idea whether this will have another chapter or not because I seriously want to finish everything first and then post the chapters later on, so I'll just put 2/2 and get it finished. If somehow I write more, I probably will make it finished first (I hope so tho, heheh, just wish me luck).
> 
> Thank you to all of you for reading this! It really means a lot! \^3^/


End file.
